<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding a Diamond at the Ends of Earth by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827402">Finding a Diamond at the Ends of Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum &amp; XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is taking a private plane from Galar after the latest Pokemon World Tournament when he is caught in a terrible accident, meeting someone he'd never think to see in Orre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoenn Champion wins Galar's Champions Tournament!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a weekend filled with battles Steven was finally returning home on a private plane. Being the victor amongst so many powerful and respectful champions should have him in a fantastic mood, yet..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't help but feel disappointed by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being a thoroughbred alpha he thought the commotion of the champion's tournament would attract a lot of attention (which it did), however he never felt the pull of his soul bond activate while being there. Like the pull of a string attached to his heart he felt nothing amongst the screaming crowd in Galar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anymore it was extremely rare to find your soulmate, to the point that very few found their own soulmates in the same region. Those who did happen to have soulmates could also mate with another breed, but that wasn't the route Steven wanted to pursue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his father could find his soulmate surely he could too, right?<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalls the story of how his parents met; how his father had traveled to Unova after acquiring Pokestar Studios for Devon Corporation. For an alpha, even his father waited to find his soulmate, feeling an instant pull when he saw his mother, Miranda, doing a shooting for the popular Everlasting Memories movie series. In a black and white sundress, her floppy hat blew off her head and into the hands of her soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A movie star and a big corporation owner meeting wasn't rare, but when an alpha felt a soulmate pull towards an omega, then well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>rare. Omegas are just as rare as soulmates are, due to past mistreatment of them being used only to breed. Fortunately as of now they were well respected with the utmost love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a child his mom was the only omega he knew, while everyone else were either betas or alphas. Still, there was no connection with them. He felt no need to find a mate anymore unless it was his soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Wallace gave him an endless amount of support, motivating him that he'd find his soulmate one day. Unlike most of everyone else, Wallace didn't try to change him or convince him there was no one out there for him. Wallace was the best beta he ever met, and he appreciated every word of encouragement sent his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though.. Each day without his soulmate made him feel more and more alone; the amount of years spent by himself starting to take a toll. After nearly thirty years maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> just settle for a mate.. The thought does nothing to bring him happiness, but he knows despite his parent's support for him to find his soulmate, they were hoping to have a grandchild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe my soulmate is no longer here—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud explosion pulls Steven out of his spiraling thoughts, now becoming hyper aware of the situation. With the plane skydiving into the region below, Steven quickly stands, feeling unsettled by </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>could just make part of the plane explode, so he reaches into his pocket for his Pokenav Plus to call for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can reach his contacts the plane suddenly jerks, causing him to stumble forward, falling forward and hitting his head against the metal of the plane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't recall anything after falling as he blacks out immediately from the hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Consciousness comes to him hours later, bringing a sharp aching pain to his head and feeling as if a Metagross had tackled against the rest of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes slowly open, blinking away the blurriness of his vision so he could take in his surroundings. With his head still pounding and his limbs barely being able to move, he could only see a blurred figure above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked rapidly, desperate to see who was in front of him, but instead of making out the face he was met with the most beautiful, stunning gold eyes he's ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn't out of breath before he was now by how brilliant they shined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how much his body screamed something clicked in him. His vision faded in and out, but his heart kept rapidly beating at the sight of the stranger. It felt as if his inner alpha was pining for him, but.. There was a powerful pull towards this person that felt as if the string connecting to his heart was harshly being tugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the person above him sharply inhale, placing a hand over his heart before Steven finally gave in to his own exhaustion. He may not know who the person was but he can rest easy knowing he finally found his soulmate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wes goes about his normal routine, until it isn’t.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living life in The Under being an unofficial doctor for Pokemon and humans was what was considered normal for Wes. As an omega he found comfort in not having to leave far from his home and could work in the comfort of the clinic, helping out those who came to him in need. Despite how he was born everyone always treated him kindly.</p><p>Living underground for twenty years (his whole life), has proved to be not as challenging as some people would assume. Given that he's never seen the world above he's content where he is now.</p><p>Currently Wes was going through his routine of watering his berry pots, checking the progress of his Cheri Berry, Chesto Berry, Pecha Berry, and Rawst Berry. With a smile he noted how the Chesto and Cheri berries were almost ready to harvest, then he proceeded to go check his herb garden.</p><p>Harvesting medicine was probably the most domestic part of his day, especially since a lot of trainers tended to come see him to heal their Pokemon or pick up medicine. The less hectic things were the better.</p><p>"Wes!" Two youngster alphas and a beta lass ran into his small clinic, arms full of injured Pokemon. His Blissey turned her attention towards the door, setting down the small watering can he gave her. </p><p>His Milktank eased down upon seeing them and sat in her corner of the room keeping watch. Ah, he knew those kids, they weren't so bad, but always tended to visit him more than once a week.</p><p>"Can you heal our Pokemon?" Billy and Jiminy asked in unison, one holding out an injured Ekans and the other barely able to hold up his injured Sandshrew. Emma stood behind them, nestling her Zubat close to her, shyly looking away from him and instead observed all the herbs he was growing.</p><p>
  <em> At least they haven't fainted. </em>
</p><p>"Nothing that Blissey can't fix," Wes reassured them with a small smile, watching as his Pokemon rushed over by the mention of her name. "With a few of her eggs they'll be back to normal."</p><p>"Bliss!" Blissey nodded happily, skipping over to each Pokemon, using the move Softboiled and gave each Pokemon a glowing yellow egg. Since they were lower leveled Pokemon he didn't need for Milktank to give any Moomoo Milk, nor did he have to give up any berries since they were only minor injuries.</p><p>"Zu!" Zubat flapped his wings eagerly as he recovered, nuzzling against Emma's face and earning a giggle from his trainer. </p><p>"Sand!" Sandshrew rolled up into a ball and happily rolled around her trainer in a playful manner, while Ekans hissed joyfully and wrapped its small body around Billy's arm.</p><p>"Thanks Wes, you're the best!" Billy grinned and took off towards the door. "Let's go find more trainers to battle, Jiminy!"</p><p>"We'll win for sure this time!" Jiminy chased Billy out the door, waving to Wes and leaving the door open as he yelled a loud <em> thanks!, </em>that echoed through his clinic. </p><p>"W-wait you two, you just healed your Pokemon let them rest!" Emma ran to the door, turned and quickly bowed to Wes. "T-thank you for healing our Pokemon, sorry about the inconvenience!"</p><p>And with that the three young energetic trainers were gone. Wes shook his head with a small smile and patted Blissey on the head, as a thanks for her work. </p><p>
  <em> Well, back to the usual. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time afternoon arrived Wes had finished all his tasks and was currently watching "Under Time" with his Pokemon. The tv was old and cracked, but the picture could still be made out. Not like his Pokemon minded, the only one who seemed actually invested was his Audino. Blissey was dozing off between both his male and female Indeedee, while Togekiss slept peacefully on her head. Milktank began to yawn, closing her eyes ready to nap—</p><p>
  <em> Bang! </em>
</p><p>The loud banging against his door startles Wes and all of his Pokemon awake. Milktank jumped up, following Wes to the door to defend him in case it was a robber. He answers the door slowly and cautiously, only to be gently pushed aside as two alphas came in carrying a bloody body. </p><p>
  <em> An alpha. </em>
</p><p>But there was something.. Different about this alpha. He could practically sense it—</p><p>"There was a plane crash outside of Pyrite Town," The miner explains as he struggles to keep the man up in his arms. "He's the only survivor, and we were told to bring him here."</p><p>"You're the best there is," The other man says, maneuvering to set the injured man down on the floor as his Pokemon stared worriedly from the couch. "Do you think he'll make it?"</p><p>"I'm not an actual doctor," Wes admits with a small frown. Orre wasn't exactly the most well equipped place and whoever the injured man was seemed to have a streak of bad luck to crash here, although.. Something inside Wes stirs, not wanting to leave the man's side. As if there was something <em> pulling </em>him to this alpha. "..But I'll see what I can do."</p><p>The least he could do was try to save this mystery guy's life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After cleaning and bandaging the man up, Wes feels a wave of relief once he sees the steady breathing of the alpha. It's probably late evening by now, but he was in stable condition for someone who managed to survive a crash.</p><p>The alpha rested on his couch with his pokeballs placed on his small kitchen table where Wes was currently examining them. Fortunately none of the pokeballs were broken, but just cracked. Maybe they could be repaired, and hopefully wouldn't break..</p><p>What intrigued Wes most among all the broken glass was a strange pin with a stone on the end of it and a rainbow colored stone that got crushed and broken in the crash. Makes him wonder as to what importance they could have been for the alpha to keep them close to his heart.</p><p>"Ugh.."</p><p>A pained groan catches Wes’s attention who turns away from the table and rushes over to the alpha's side. The man slowly blinks until his eyes are able to stay open—</p><p>
  <em> Revealing a very gorgeous pair of drowsy light blue eyes. </em>
</p><p>A small gasp escaped Wes's lips and he suddenly felt sheepish when he realized he had been caught staring. The man tries to get up, but Wes places a hand on his chest to hold him back down. He by no means needed to be up on his feet, not to mention he couldn't leave the clinic when he's sure the man knows nothing about The Under.</p><p>In an attempt to hopefully calm him, Wes gently strokes the alpha's cheek knowing he'd need comfort after the day's he had. To his surprise the alpha nuzzles against his hand, placing a soft kiss to his palm. Wes isn't sure how to react by such a tender moment given he's never had many in his life, especially with this sort of contact.</p><p>The kiss leaves his heart a flutter, and the alpha mumbles quietly under his breath. Even if he couldn't make out the words they had plenty of time to catch up when the alpha was feeling better. Light breathing could be heard a beat after the alpha spoke, and with a silent prayer he wished for a quick recovery. </p><p>
  <em> Hopefully he'll be okay. </em>
</p><p>In the meantime, Wes tears himself away from the injured alpha to go prepare a meal for him when he wakes up. Wes glances back again and finds himself smiling at the peaceful scene of his Pokemon watching over the captivating alpha.</p><p><em> Yeah, </em> Wes thinks. <em> He’ll be alright. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to my requester/ben4kevin for always giving me such lovely prompts/ideas to write for these two! Really excited to see their meeting! </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven gets taken cared of by Wes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven never thought his greatest challenge of recovering would be trying to remain conscious. He had no idea where he was, nor how long he'd been on bed rest, but what frustrated him the most was not being able to speak to his soulmate when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no thanks to the awfully bitter medicine he was taking that made him drowsy, but.. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling a lot better. The worst medicine tastes the better it tends to make him feel. At least it was doing its job, and maybe he'd get one on one time with his omega when he was feeling better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still didn't stop him from trying though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Steven woke up to see a male Indeedee in his face observing him. Steven attempted to push back against his pillow the closer the curious psychic type got and pressed his horns against his forehead. The Pokemon jumped back and ran over to his soulmate, tugging furiously on his sleeve and pointed towards Steven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega walked over and stared down with curious golden eyes, smiling as he held up a cup to Steven's lips. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and grimaced at the bitter taste, gladly accepting the water his soulmate offered to him afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rested his head back against his pillow, eyes closing shut as hard as he fought to keep them open. He had so many questions! He's fought champions but he can't even fight off sleep now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Steven sees before he sleeps is his omega's retreating form that he can't quite reach out for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Steven woke up again he saw a cheerful Indeedee running back and forth across the room helping his omega who had his back turned to him. His eyes roamed over the back of his sandy blonde hair and he attempted to speak but only managed to let out a cough instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now was his chance! If he could speak up maybe he'd finally learn who his soulmate is—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indee?" Indeedee tilted her head at him and pawed at his face until she could rest a paw on his forehead. She frowned and ran over to his omega who was busy making medicine at his small table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven attempted to speak, though through his drowsiness it sounded like a slur of words. Arceus, why was it so hard just to ask for his name? Maybe if he had a pen and some paper—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which wouldn't do any good if he can't ask a single question in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh of defeat Steven closed his eyes just as his omega turned to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Steven wakes up again he thinks he's hallucinating. Instead of one Indeedee he saw two of them scurrying around the room with their arms full of bandages and herbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to process that they were the same Pokemon he's been seeing all day before he lets out a sigh of relief. This time instead of having to alert his omega, he turned and looked surprised to see him awake, yet also pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven felt a tug at his heart and he attempted to smile through his drowsiness. Except the smile fell short when both Indeedee came over; one holding a small cup of medicine and the other with a glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.. He had the strength to sit up and reach out to the Pokemon so the medicine actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing its job. With a pained look Steven quickly threw the medicine down his throat and swallowed nearly the whole glass of water. It did nothing to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth, but it'd have to suffice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..How long have I been here for?" Steven asks, voice gravely from misuse. The omega looked surprised at first and hurried to his side the instant he began talking. Steven wants to reach out, hold his hand and melt under the comfort of his soulmate, but he has to hold himself back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two weeks." The omega says softly. Had the topic been different Steven would have cherished hearing his soulmate's voice, but unfortunately reality sunk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Has he really been in bed for that long? Where was he anyways..? By now the news has most likely reported him missing, his parents must be worried sick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Hoenn's champion's whereabouts are unknown.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven doesn't get a chance to ask anymore questions before he falls unconscious by the weight of all his stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven doesn't know how long he's out, but by the time he wakes up he felt as if he'd been renewed. His head, back and bones were no longer aching and when he sat up there was no immediate pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks worth of bed rest and overly bitter medicine really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>help him recover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Steven was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he lowered them upon hearing heavy footsteps, and was met with his Metagross standing beside his bed with a worried look on its face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor thing must have been so scared these past two weeks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's good to see you again," Steven smiles softly and runs a hand across Metagross's head. To his delight his Pokemon leans into the touch. "Guess I was finally catching up on sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Metagross, satisfied with his good humor, bumped its head against his hand and backed up when Steven threw his legs over the bed. Stretching out, he slowly got up and Metagross stood beside him for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It smells a lot like vanilla.. This must be my omega's home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that in mind, Steven used the help of his Metagross to make his way downstairs as the unique vanilla scent of his soulmate grew stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets to the bottom floor he finds himself in a small room with a small table, two chairs, and a few pots and pans lying around on the counters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a.. Cozy kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His soulmate nearly drops the glass he's holding and stares with worried golden eyes at him. Maybe he shouldn't have been up so early, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to seek out his omega, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his soulmate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only those beautiful eyes were filled with happiness instead.. Perhaps one day he can change that. There was no need for his omega to fret over him, not when Steven wanted to look out for him from here on out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was tired and mostly drained by the walk down no thanks to his stiff limbs, Steven gathered up the energy to smile and offered out his right hand. "Steven Stone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega blinks, glances down at his hand before clasping his hand with his own, sporting a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Wes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending so much time in bed desperately seeking his soulmate's name after so many years Steven feels a weight off his shoulders. All he could feel now was his inner alpha roaring in joy at finally meeting his omega and soulmate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus the fateful reunion begins &lt;3 Thanks to my requester (ben4kevin) for their hard work and for the prompt/ideas they have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wes worries about Steven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How did you get here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it's not the best topic to have during a meal, and while Wes isn't a fan of small talk either, his curiosity has been eating at him. The porridge he was currently cooking for them was still on the stove so they had plenty of time to chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he heard about the alpha was how he may have been the lone survivor in the plane crash, though everything else was left unsaid. He wasn't even sure what Steven did for a living to be the only one on the plane other than the pilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was on my way back from a trip at Galar," Steven begins, a small smile gracing his lips. Wes couldn't place it, but it was soothing to hear the alpha's voice, as if it were oddly comforting. "There was a Pokemon World Tournament going on and I made it to the finals. Leon's Charizard is remarkably powerful, and even more of a force when it's in its Gigantemax form. He may have had the upper hand when it came to our last Pokemon, but my Dynamaxed Mega Aggron packed quite the punch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a certain shine to Steven's eyes as he talked eagerly about the battle. As if recalling every move used Wes was in awe, letting his imagination run wild as he could see the battle in his head. Well, the best he could. It was fascinating to hear about Pokemon turning into giants for three turns during a battle. And some of them changed appearances too? Dynamaxed battles sounded so interesting.. He wouldn't mind trying that out one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could, that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Under was all he knew, would it be a possibility to see Galar..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then the explosion happened," Steven snaps Wes from his thoughts, who leans in as he listens intently. "And then well, I woke up to wherever we are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so lost, but surprisingly calm..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're in a place called The Under," Wes begins, though unsure if Steven is aware of what region they're in. "We're underground in Pyrite Town if that helps any." Maybe, maybe not. Orre wasn't the most popular region and hardly anyone ever came to it unless they had a good reason to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't at the crash sight so I don't know if anyone else survived, but I did find this when they brought you in," Wes rummages in his pocket, taking out the strange pin he found and gave it to its rightful owner. "There was also a rainbow stone I found, but unfortunately it was crushed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven is silent as he rolls the empty pin around his fingers, becoming pensive as his eyes close and he clutches the pin in his hand. There's a stretch of silence before the alpha speaks quietly. "..It was a gift from my parents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of sadness hits Wes, but he can't exactly place why. He doesn't know much about Steven, though the importance of family is something he knew fairly well. While he was an orphan, there were very few he considered family that were no longer with him. Anymore it was just him and his Pokemon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His inner omega tugs at him, wanting nothing more than to comfort Steven. As sentimental as the item is, he didn't like seeing the alpha look so down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes rises from his seat, earning a curious look from the alpha before he gently wraps his arms around Steven and pulls him into a hug. He makes sure not to tighten his hold, wanting to avoid opening any old wounds, and to his relief he feels Steven rest his head against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes considers pulling away, though Steven surprises him by reciprocating the hug. Steven's hold is a little stronger than Wes's own and his inner omega felt happy by the comfort. The smell of oats drifts through the small room and has Wes snapping his attention back to the stove. Not wanting the porridge to get ruined, Wes has to pull himself away feeling Steven's lingering hold on him before he rushes to the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Steven seemed reluctant to let him go leaves an odd feeling in him, though he can't figure out why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone in the room was served their own bowls of porridge, Wes sat across from Steven basking in the comfortable silence as they ate. As Wes finishes his bowl he watches the alpha gently blow on his spoon before slowly eating the food. It probably wasn't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing he's ever made, but it was edible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Steven's Metagross seemed to enjoy it as the steel type ate between his Indeedee's. Something about the aura of the room felt entirely domestic. So comfortable and warm, Wes could overlook his own cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, sorry about the food. It might not be up to your standards, but at least the Pokemon seem to enjoy it." Why does he feel so sheepish? Maybe because he hardly ever cooked for company, or maybe because everything felt different with Steven. It's just food, he doesn't need to feel nervous—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably the best meal I've had in weeks," Any doubt to Steven just being polite was erased by the sincerity of his tone. Even his expression looked pleased by the simple meal they shared. "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal, and this was especially delightful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes ducks his head at the praise, feeling warmth rush to his face. It's not often that he got praised over his cooking, let alone in general unless it was to heal any of the injured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes decided to hide his burning blush by hastily taking the empty pot and bowls to clean, missing the amused look on Steven's face. He's sure Steven can see how red his ears are, but he makes a point to ignore that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least idly doing dishes took his mind off of the subject. For the most part anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going out for food supplies," Wes says, turning to Steven as he dries his hands on a towel. "But I'll be back as soon as I can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Expecting to receive a neutral response, Wes was instead met with worry. Steven immediately raised from his chair rather too quickly for Wes's liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going out by yourself?" Steven frowned. "What if you get hurt or attacked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was unnecessary for Steven to worry so much about his well being when it should be the other way around considering the circumstances. He's lived here for years now, done supply runs numerous times and knew The Under like the back of his hand! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though instead of feeling offended all Wes could feel was warmth. It was sweet actually, how Steven was so concerned for him despite them barely knowing each other. Perhaps he could make a compromise then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you and Metagross join me? I wouldn't mind the company," A simple excuse, but he wanted to calm Steven's fears. The thought of leaving Steven alone and anxious didn't set well with him. "But if I see any signs of you having any health issues we're returning home right away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds lovely," Steven actually looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the offer and wore a brilliant smile as he now stood beside the omega. Wes felt his heart flutter as their hands brushed. "Lead the way, Wes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes never felt as proud as he did now to see that he helped the alpha become happy again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again to my requester (ben4kevin) and all of their hard work coming up with prompt/ideas for these two! Next chapter should be interesting, I'm excited to see what happens next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven sees how loved his soulmate is and feels the pressure of living underground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Exploring the Under was nothing like Steven anticipated it to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whole civilization underground, with no sunlight peeking through for them to find the exit. Unlike the mines he usually explored, there was no comfort or serenity to it that he thought he might feel.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Fortunately there was one certain</span> <span>comfort next to him..</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Steven currently accompanied Wes at what was known to be the Under's grocery store, otherwise known as the Herb Shop. Wes took the time to buy milk, bread, oatmeal, ham and other necessities they'd need. His Metagross was scanning the shop curiously while both of Wes's Indeedee's sat on its head. The male Indeedee looked as if he were about to nod off while the female was happily swinging her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They seem happy to have company. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I've never gone shopping myself," Maybe it was a little embarrassing to admit, but when Steven grew up to having others cook for him or else he ate out, there was no real need to learn any culinary skills other than the basics. "You really get along well here, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't help but feel proud of his Omega for being able to survive and get along well considering the state of the Under. If it were him he'd be lost, but knowing Wes knew how to take care of himself set his heart at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I am used to it," Wes shrugs with a small smile, throwing his shopping bag over his arm after he pays for his groceries. "Let's go, guys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something a little nerve wracking about leaving the shop. Not that the Under wasn't interesting to see, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. There were no real threats around for him to be paranoid (as far as he knew) and Wes didn't seem on alert so there wasn't anything to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still.. It made him feel dizzy as if they had been going in a circle the entire time. How little </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Under anyways? How could Wes live down here as closed off as it is? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven crouched down and his breath quickened as he felt more and more anxious by the seconds. It was so suffocating down here compared to the mines he explored. Were they ever going to leave here? He's never felt so claustrophobic until now when he had no objective and could leave the mines whenever he pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His spiraling thoughts were soon put to a halt when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a hand running gently through his hair. There was a moment where it felt as if his head were suddenly empty and the only thing he could focus on was Wes's warm, welcoming embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay. Nothing's going to harm you, I'm here," Wes spoke softly, almost as if he were muttering just loud enough for only Steven to hear. His shoulders relaxed as Wes rubbed small soothing circles on his upper back. "You're safe with me, Steven."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven buried his face against his omega's chest, finally being about to fully relax after nearly sending himself into a panic attack. He breathed and inhaled slowly taking in Wes's vanilla and earthy scent. To him it was one of the most comforting things to sense right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two pairs of small arms latch onto either side of him and when Steven pulls back he sees Wes's Indeedee's giving him worried looks. He musters up a smile for the Pokemon, soon earning a cheery look from the duo. Metagross walked over and nudged its head against his leg and Steven took a moment to pat the Pokemon in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to return to my apartment?" Wes asks softly, although worry is evident in his tone. Steven shakes his head and decides to stand back up, trying to brush off his minor setback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need, I'm feeling much better." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks to you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what's left unsaid though he hopes Wes gets the memo. For what all his omega has done for him he's eternally grateful to his soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven ignores the skepticism radiating off of Wes, though he's pleasantly surprised when Wes silently offers a hand to Steven with a light blush on his face. Steven beams at the gesture, smiling happily as his inner alpha absorbs the attention his omega gives him and laces their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more they explored the less anxious Steven began to feel. He was content as long as Wes led him through the Under, hand in hand as their Pokemon happily trailed along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one place that piqued his interest and Wes's judging by his excitement to get there, was something called the Under Colosseum. The lobby was filled with various trainers, each tending to their own Pokemon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This may not be as glamorous as Galar Colosseums, but it has a lot of trainers who love Pokemon battles." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a brief moment where Steven is confused by what Wes was referring to (did he not know colosseum battles weren't a thing in Galar? Perhaps only native to Orre), but Steven couldn't help but feel impressed by the passion in his omega's beautiful golden eyes. Despite being a healer of the Under it was comforting to know Wes could hold his own in a Pokemon battle as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wes!" A crowd of betas suddenly caught their attention, with two youngsters and a lass running over to Wes, surrounding him. "Are you okay? We heard you've been taking care of an alpha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes nods mutely and gives Steven an apologetic smile before turning back to the kids who all had a pokeball in hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess he's pretty popular around here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you heal our Pokemon?" One of the youngsters eagerly asks and before Wes can respond both his Indeedee are hopping down from Metagross to give their now released injured Pokemon medical attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Cubone, Phanpy and Hippopotas all sat in front of their trainers looking drained and the female Indeedee walked up to each one, surrounding them with a pink aura and bubbles floating around them that came from her Heal Pulse. The ground types let out small cheers and surrounded Indeedee to nuzzle against her in appreciation. Meanwhile the male Indeedee walked up to them during their hug to use Aromatherapy, causing beautiful shining pink aura and cherry blossoms to surround them, taking away any status effects they may have had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E-excuse me, Wes?" A young beta approaches them and hugs his Donphan, trembling as he looks down. "Can you heal my Donphan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There'd be no problem healing a Pokemon, however in this case it was shocking to see the Donphan had his left tusk </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wes looked absolutely horrified by the Pokemon's injured state, kneeling down as he quickly took an Energy Root out of his bag to feed the Donphan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to him, Dean?" Wes frowned, gently stroking Donphan who bumped his head against Wes's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There was a new alpha that arrived from the surface and beat all of our Pokemon," One of the youngster beta frowns and holds his Pokemon close to him. "He was really brutal too! The alpha even attacked our Pokemon after they fainted!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wes silently stood back up with a distant look in his eyes. Steven could feel the distress rolling out in waves coming from his omega by this newfound information. Who would be so cruel as to go beyond battling to something so cruel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a bunch of weaklings!" A loud booming voice interrupts their conversation and the group all turn to find a massive alpha with auburn hair, brown eyes and pokeball earrings approaching them followed by a gang of Beta Chasers crowding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four betas in their small group, along with their Pokemon all quickly begin to hide behind Wes, both Indeedee's and Metagross. The large alpha gave off a terrible aura and was no doubt the one behind the cause of terrors in recent Pokemon battles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What furthered Steven's anger was the way the alpha leered perversely at his soulmate. Steven glared furiously, stepping in the way of Wes as his protective alpha nature took over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't care who this man was all that mattered was taking him down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a Colosseum character makes an appearance! Thanks so much to my requester (ben4kevin) for their lovely ideas! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written and requested for ben4kevin, thanks to them for the amazing prompt/idea! My first A/O story and excited to see where it leads to! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>